La Playa
by kaoru.kikumaru
Summary: han pasado los años y nuestro 7 jovenes se han logrado cumplir sus sueños y ambiciones... ha llegado el tiempo de reencontrarse y para eso luna a fijado un lugar bastante interesante...¿que sucedera durante este periodo?


FAN fiction.

Planet survival

"La playa"

Han pasado los años, y nosotros, los sobrevivientes del planeta deshabitado, nos hemos reencontrado en muchas ocasiones para disfrutar de un ambiente placentero y de compañía, acompañado de los múltiples recuerdos que teníamos de la supervivencia en aquel planeta deshabitado… las chicas en general eran las que mas disfrutaban de este tipo de encuentros, se las pasaban conversando la mayor parte del tiempo entre ella y solo una parte con nosotros o mas especifico alguno de nosotros. Yo no soy tonto, a veces me hago el que lo soy, pero cuando nos reunimos puedo percatarme que sharla y Bell conversan muy animadamente, no quiero ser entrometido, pero ahí pasa algo. Por su parte Howard y Menoli discuten cada vez que se encuentran por cosas de lo mas ilógicas, humm, una vez escuche que los que pelean se aman o algo como los opuestos se atraen (1313). Tanto chingo como chako conversaban mucho sobre temas de tecnologías y todo eso… una verdadera lata… pero también solía estar Luna… deambulando por todos lados conversando con ellos y cada uno de nosotros, preguntándonos cosas de nuestra vida y asegurándose que nadie se quedara sin acompañante de conversación… quizás para mi buena suerte, esa persona, siempre solía ser yo, por lo que generalmente conversábamos bastante, (N/A: bueno no se si me explico, bastante, con respecto a kaoru)Luna es muy amable conmigo, siempre trataba de poner un tema de conversación y yo … aunque muy poco comunicativo… trataba de seguir ese hilo, hasta que de la nada llegábamos al tema del amor… uff! Que momentos mas tensos! Si tan solo ella supiera… Y eso es una de las cosas que me carcome por dentro en estos momentos.

Días atrás Luna me había enviado una invitación para que fuera, junto con todos los chicos, a la playa en el planeta tierra, el cual se estaba recuperando su forma original dando paso a arboles y a animales. Me encontraba yo entrando en el aeropuerto espacial, donde se suponía tendría que encontrarme con los chicos. De pronto veo a una hermosa peli naranja de ojos celestes que se acercaba a una enorme velocidad hacia mí.

¡Kaoru!

Era Luna con una sonrisa que deslumbraba a quien la mirara, llena de felicidad, corría a mis brazos… al menos eso aparecía. Pareció no notar la inmensa cantidad de gente que se encontraba en aquel lugar, pues esquivaba a cada una de las personas para llegar hasta el lugar donde yo me encontraba, claro esta, un poco confundido, pues quien no… cualquiera se pondría nervioso si una linda chica se acerca corriendo y gritando tu nombre, aunque, trate de no demostrar nada de esto.

Luna?... e-es-espera un momento, nooo ¡ay!

El que pretendía ser un tierno abrazo, término siendo la caída más espectacular de la que yo haya sido parte en mi vida, si los chicos nos hubieran visto Habría sido el objeto de broma durante el resto de la excursión; es que mi situación no podía ser mas deplorable, me encontraba yo bajo el cuerpo de Luna, con mis brazos inmovilizados por las piernas de esta… realmente no se como terminamos así. Una vez en una situación más adecuada Luna me dio un abrazo normal.

¿no te da gusto verme kaoru?

A... si… pero reconozco que hubiese sido mejor si no me hubieses lanzado al suelo.

Jajaja!

Su dulce risa inundo mis oídos, yo seguía confundido y solo la miraba matarse a carcajadas, ¿que había en ella que me producía al verla una paz absoluta?, pues no lo se, lo único que se es que trataba de no parecer un baboso quedando mirándola demasiado rato, cosa que se me hacia bastante difícil, aunque al notar toda esa gente observándonos puede recuperar un poco de la compostura perdida. Le dije que fuéramos a unos asientos no muy lejos de nosotros para conversar un rato.

Oye kaoru, ¿te gusto la idea de ir a la playa del planeta tierra?

No lo se…

Dicho eso ella me puso una cara muy fea, la verdad es que había trabajado muy duro en sacar adelante el ecosistema de ese planeta y no creo que le haya echo gracia mi comentario tan plano, seguramente pretendía oír algo como "si, me encanto" por el estilo, pero la verdad, hubiese sonado raro si hubiese dicho algo así.

El aeropuerto era un edificio muy grande, donde llegaban y salían naves de los diferentes planetas y galaxias del universo. Luna y yo esperábamos a que los chicos llegaran con nuestros boletos; se había comenzado poco a poco la visita de personas al planeta tierra y Luna, trabajadora del lugar había facilitado nuestra llegada.

_Luna quería contarme algo… no estoy seguro que seria… _

Cuando llegaron los chicos con nuestros boletos partimos rumbo a nuestra nave; estábamos muy ansiosos más que nada por el hecho de volar hasta aquel planeta, yo por mi parte no me encontraba mayormente emocionado, digamos que solo tenía curiosidad, por parte de cómo seria ese lugar. Había cosas más importantes que preguntarme.

Estábamos ya en nuestros asientos, contemplando el paisaje antes de despegar, a veces maldigo mi buena suerte, aunque quizás no haya sido casualidad que me tocara sentarme junto con Luna, tengo el pequeño presentimiento de que charla y menoli tuvieron algo que ver en todo esto.

_Flash back:_

_Un grupo de jóvenes de una misma edad comenzaban a subir a una nave con destino a la tierra, tres chicas que iban en ese grupo se detiene a conversar mientras guardan sus cosas, un joven de largo cabello castaño se queda observando a una de las chicas, mientras las otras dos sigilosamente se escabullen a las espaldas de este_

_Hey kaoru, kaoru, KAORU!_

_A si que… que quieres menoli._

_Vaya, que desconcentrado te encuentras últimamente._

_Parecías embobado tanto mirar a la pobre Luna_

_Yo no estaba mirándola- Repuso el joven de mirada castaña con un leve tono carmesí en sus morenas mejillas.- necesitan decirme algo, sharla, menoli? – pregunto muy fríamente_

_Uhm pues si- comenzó a decir la castaña- queríamos darte tu nueva ubicación_

_Que? Cambiaron mi asiento?_

_Si- repuso la oji purpura- hubieron unos… pequeños inconvenientes, ten, aquí esta el numero._

_Cuando el joven se dirigía a su asiento pudo ver el tono anaranjado del cabello de una joven que se encontraba justo al lado del asiento de que seguramente le correspondía a el_

_Fin del flash back_

Ahhhh… si, no puedo negarlo!, quizás ellas ya me descubrieron, debieron descubrir mis sentimientos por aquella chica de cabello anaranjado aunque pensándolo bien, ¿Cuáles son?

¿Y que a sido de tu vida?

¿A?

¿Qué como te ha ido?

A… pues, he tenido mucho trabajo y e viajado por muchos lugares interesante.

Mmmm…

Ella me miraba con una cara de querer saber algo… nuevamente esa expresión en su rostro… una mirada picara que me ponía los pelos de punta; es como si se adentrara en mi ser y quisiera descubrir todos mis sentimiento, pensamientos, emociones; para salir del paso no dude en preguntarle el por que de su mirada… no estoy seguro pero me pareció como si reaccionara a una situación muy vergonzosa y cambio su actitud rápidamente.

Aa? Lo siento, yo solo quería saber… bueno como dices que recorriste lugares muy especiales… supongo que también encontraste a ese alguien esp…

El momento se interrumpió pues llego menoli a preguntarnos algo sobre no se que cosa que se le había perdido; quería escuchar lo que me decía Luna así es que volví a preguntar.

¿Qué si encontré a quien?

no nada… sigue contándome de tu vida ¿has hecho amigos?

Su expresión no mentía, era como si hubiese perdido la oportunidad de preguntarme algo importante.

Bueno amigos lo que se llama amigos, no

Ha pero debe a ver alguna persona interesante.

Bueno conocí a un chico muy simpático en Júpiter y una chica de Urano, con ella se podría decir que tuvimos como una amistad, aunque no estoy muy seguro… fue tan repentino.

a si… que bueno… y como esta tu familia?

a Luna tu no me engaña… tras esa pregunta tu rostro cambio, se te veía triste, desolada… ¿Cómo pretendes que yo tu amigo no me de cuenta de ello?; la verdad no estoy seguro de por que esa brusquedad al cambiar de tema pero luego de esa pequeña conversación te note algo tensa y preocupada. Mmm… no quiero entrometerme mas así es que solo pensare que estabas algo extraña… bastante extraña.

El paisaje que se ve desde los asientos de la nave es muy lindo, el universo con todas las estrellas que alumbran la contante obscuridad de ese cielo eterno; un panorama relajante para mi vista, si tan solo hubiera un poco de música relajante quizás podría dormir.

Kaoru! Luna! Alístense vamos a aterrizar.

Howard no deberías estar en tu asiento!- grito menoli.

Pero…

A tu asiento YA!

Uf! La tranquilidad del momento arruinada por una nueva pelea entre esa parejita, ellos se llevan muy mal! , bueno, eso el lo que a mi juicio intentan representar; por las conversaciones que he tenido con mi amigo Howard, bueno, podría decir que quizás esos dos no se llevan tan mal como aparentan.

_Flash back:_

_Howard y kaoru se encontraban en una reunión organizada por el primero, preparaban todos los decorativos y el ambiente, para que los demás chicos pudieran divertirse y admirar la belleza del lugar que estaban decorando. Esta vez el lugar de encuentro seria la gran mansión de Howard, el pensaba dar una fiesta… bueno al menos era lo que quería lograr._

_Kaoru! Que te digo que esas guirnaldas va allá!- gritaba de forma desesperada Howard- no seas tonto!_

_Esta bien!- comenzaba a desesperarse kaoru- no tienes por que ponerte así! Es solo una fiesta!_

_Es que tu no entiendes! Todo debe estar perfecto para que esa bruja de menoli no pueda encontrar ningún defecto en mi estupenda organización._

_Y de cuando te preocupa lo que diga ella?- pregunto pícaro kaoru- a caso tu…_

_NI LO SUEÑES! Jamás podría estar con una chica como ella, es demasiado mandona y egoísta. nunca mas lo insinúes_

_Yo no he dicho nada…_

_A no?...- dijo sonrojado el chico rubio- ah bueno… sigue colocado esa guirnalda!_

_Rato después el salón se veía increíble la luces de las lámparas daban un toque espectacular toda la decoración que habían puesto Howard y kaoru… mas bien kaoru. se veía maravillosa, resaltando lo clásico de la casa de Howard y dando un toque mas fiestero al lugar; habían instalado unos parlantes y una gran radio para poner música, la mesa de bocadillos se encontraba a un lado,( las cocineras no tardarían en traer la comida) y por ultimo las guirnaldas que había puesto kaoru se entrelazaban desde un extremo a otro de el salón uniéndose en el centro dejándose caer(N/A: no se si me entienden ), dándoles un toque luminoso al encendedor la luz del salón. Los chicos se encontraban exhaustos tirados en un sillón con unas copas de cerveza en la mano _(N/A: se supone que ya son mayorcitos no! Yo les permitiría beber si ellos quisieran)_ al parecer el licor por las venas de Howard estaba causando su efecto por lo tanto estaba empezando a soltar la lengua; por su parte kaoru mas resistente, solo se limitaba a escuchar._

_-sabes… esta va a ser la mejor fiesta del mundo! Jajajaja! Si ya lo vera esa bruja… será perfecta!... t-tu n-no lo crees k-kaoru… será la mejor fiesta… bailare con todas las chicas! Si! Eso hare… ya quiero ver la expresión de su rostro… vamos a tirar la casa por la ventana!_

_- Howard estas borracho, estas diciendo disparates! Si menoli te viera en este estado se preocuparía mucho y no solo ella si no todos los demás._

_- tu crees que ella se preocuparía por mi…-_

_- si.-_

_- bueno…ella después de todo no es tan mala como parece… creo que esa imagen que proyecta es solo una coraza que encierra lo tímida y cariñosa que puede ser… sabes? Yo creo que a ella no le gustas mostrarse débil frente a los demás por eso… por eso es así… veras, como explicarlo… ellas es como un huevo… no no te rías… si ella intenta hacerse la dura por dentro pero la verdad es que se puede llegar a quebrar fácilmente… esta bien… mal ejemplo… pero aun así creo que es buena persona._

_Aun entre risas- wow si estas borracho –ya más serio- pero de verdad piensas todo eso de ella… bueno… digo si alguien te escuchara pensaría que la conoces muy bien._

_La verdad que no se… pero por lo que se ella es así como te dije… veras una vez en el planeta sobreviviente, tuvimos que salir a cazar porque tu te habías enfermado y Bell estaba ocupado… cuando íbamos en camino se nos atravesó un lagarto gigante… estas recordando?... bien veras como tuvimos que irnos muy rápido menoli se tropezó con una roca y callo, no me puse a reír ni nada… lo único que atente a hacer fue a levantarla y seguí corriendo mientras la llevaba en mis brazo. Cuando ya estuvimos a salvo la deje en una roca y como me pareció que tenia una herida, la vente con un pedazo de mi chaqueta. Luego de un rato en silencio de la nada ella me abraza y me da las gracias entre sollozos._

… … …

_A no me crees! A como quieras d- de todas maneras… a – a quien le importa! A ti solo te importa Luna y…y…_

_Justo en ese instante Howard se queda dormido en el sillón dejando a kaoru esperando a los invitados, pero mas aun pensando en lo que su amigo le había contado._

_Fin del flash back._

Sip. Yo creo que algo pasa o a pasado entre esos dos. Después de todo lo que me conto Howard como no pensarlo, mas aun de todo lo que piensa de ella, claro todo a excepción del huevo, es tan… extraño de el, es como si intentara descubrir el interior de menoli, como si estuviera… enamorado?...

El aterrizaje fue muy suave y tranquilo… la verdad es que el aeropuerto construido en la tierra parecía no haberse terminado del todo, por lo cual se veía un poco rustico. A las afueras del aeropuerto nos esperaba un guía y otras personas que al parecer esperaban a Luna.

Buenas tardes señorita Luna, sus amigos?

Si ellos vienen a visitar el planeta

Muy bien… si fueran tan amables entréguenles sus equipajes a esto jóvenes y suban a la limosina espacial.

Claro! Chicos suban por favor!

Vaya! Esa limosina si que era grande… nunca le había preguntado a Luna cual era su sueldo… pero para ser una principiante en su trabajo no creo que allá sido poco, eso es cosa de verlo solo con el recibimiento y lo espectacular del viaje que estábamos desarrollando. Como ya mencione (N/A: valga la redundancia…) la limosina era muy amplia… habían dos corridas de asientos a cada lado y atrás una más amplia y más cómoda. Bell se acomodo en el lado izquierdo junto a Howard y menoli, al lado derecho se sentaron sharla y Shingo con chako y en la corrida de atrás nos acomodamos Luna y yo. Las carreteras que se habían construidos eran como un homenaje a las calles de Francia… largas y anchas… a los bordes de estas se dejaba ver la creciente vegetación que se desarrollaba en el planeta… sencillamente… hermoso… me encantaba esa mescla entre los tecnológico y lo vegetal… me recordaba un poco a sobreviviente… con sus ruinas llenas de esa tecnología milenaria y casi indescifrable. según escuche decir a Luna mientras conversaba con menoli, es que nos encontrábamos en los territorio de un país que antiguamente se había llamado México (N/A: se me hace q las playas de ahí son mas bkn… no es q viva ahí ni nada…OK?) y que las playas del lugar eran las mejor se había recuperado, tras la crisis del ecosistema. Ya no me importo mucho que los chicos me miraran con ojos asesinos durante todo el trayecto del viaje, es decir, ni siquiera sabia por que me miraban así… no creo que sea algo sobre que no conversaba nada, quiero decir, ellos saben que soy poco comunicativo… quizás lo que les molestaba era que respondía con monosílabos a todas la preguntas que Luna pudiera formularme; ah… solo quiero relajarme y poder concentrarme en mis pensamientos… en Luna…

Esperen…

Que estoy diciendo! Ok ok se que Luna es mi amiga y todo eso… pero… no es muy natural que me importe mas ella que las demás chicas, de hecho se supone que todas y todos son mis amigo… por que me esfuerzo mas por protegerla a ella.

_Flash back:_

_Era un día soleado en el planeta sobreviviente y todos los chicos se disponían a realizar sus tareas designadas._

_Chicoooos!_

_Que quieres Howard- dijo menoli sin mucho interés por lo que el chico pudiera decirle_

_Menoli! Sabes fue a revisar las frutas… y no queda nada! No eso no es nada… imagínate que fui a ver la carne que estábamos secando y tampoco quedaba nada de nada!- comenzaba a decir el chico entre sollozos._

_Pero… como es posible! Howaard… acaso tu…- comenzaba a enfurecerse la chica._

_Te juro que no fui yo menoli!_

_Es muy difícil creerte en una situación así._

_Haber chicos por que están peleando ahora- hablo Luna ya algo acostumbrada a aquellas escenitas que hacían sus amigos._

_Howard dice que la comida desapareció…_

_Como! _

_Así como lo dije… fui a revisar si había alguna fruta para comer (N/A: es Howard no… XD) y puede ver que no quedaba nada de absolutamente nada._

_Así que tenemos que buscar mas comida._

_Supongo que la huerta tendrá que esperar- dijo resignada Luna._

_Claro ahora debemos reorganizar los grupos para buscar mas comida…- opino menoli._

_Estaba bien… veamos tu y Howard me acompañaran a buscar comida._

_Podríamos llevarnos a kaoru con nosotros- dijo Howard algo misterioso._

_Mmm… si podría ser buena idea…- aseguro Luna- dejemos a sharla y a bell encargados de Adam y de los quehaceres._

_Así los 4 chicos partieron en busca de comida, kaoru iba al frente, le seguía Luna y menoli y un rezagado Howard terminaba la fila claramente extenuado. El día que en un principio era muy soleado fue empezando a empeorarse con el trascurso del tiempo, las nueves comenzaron a asomarse anunciando principio de tormenta._

_Chicos aquí hay mucha fruta!- dijo Luna muy emocionada_

_Debemos apresurarnos_

_Por que kaoru… ne… ya estas aburrido!_

_No… mira el cielo… va a llover._

_Si… tienes razón- dijo menoli- Luna apresúrate y mételo todo en la mochila, Howard, kaoru, ustedes también saquen esas frutas de por allá._

_Así los chicos recogieron toda la fruta recolectada en ese pequeño instante y a paso rápido decidieron regresar a la casa de todos. Para la mala suerte de ellos antes de llegar a la huerta comenzó a llover; no era un lluvia muy fuerte pero era suficiente para dejarlos mojados a todos; pero aun, cerca de donde se encontraba había un pequeño cerro y este ser de pura tierra se convirtió en un montículo de lodo que se vino abajo con la lluvia. Justo en ese instante los 4 chicos pasaban por ahí, instante justo en el que el montículo comenzó a desprenderse, por lo que, para salvar a las chicas los chicos debieron sujetarlas y sacarlas de ahí. Se imaginan quien agarro a quien?._

_Pues bien al notar lo raro del terreno, kaoru en lo único que pensó hacer fue en agarrar a Luna y correr con ella hasta estar a salvo… pero luego pensó… porque agarro a Luna envés de a menoli… volteo a ver y esta se encontraba a salvo de la mano de Howard que corría frenéticamente tras ellos. Cuento corto. Todos salieron mojados pero vivos y kaoru quedo con esa extraña duda. _

_Fin del flash back _

Para cuando acaba de reflexionar, ya no encontrábamos en las afueras del hotel,_ iba a saber yo como llegamos tan rápido, _ y tuvimos que bajar y desempacar, claro, con la ayuda de esos jóvenes que nos esperaron en el aeropuerto. Bien, ese hotel, (si le podía llamar así) era más bien una casona al estilo antiguo, hecha en su completa estructura de madera (N/A: ya están cortando los pobres arbolitos T.T si ni siquiera han crecido…) con un aire colonial muy elegante, y, por lo que pude observar, parte de los marcos de ventanas y puertas, estaba tallados. Este "hotel" tenía unos 3 pisos, lo que lo diferenciaba de una casona y además lo así más confortable para los visitantes.

Junto con los chicos queríamos ir a inscribirnos a la recepción, pero para sorpresa de todos chako y Shingo se ofrecieron para esta labor, con la excusa de que si se inscribía cada uno o en grupo abrían conflictos con respeto a las piezas; bueno, haya ellos.

Chicos por que no van a visitar los alrededores del lugar y dan un paseíto- comenzó a decir la gata robot- , nosotros los buscaremos y les entregaremos los números de sus habitaciones una vez las tengamos ok?

Claro- dijimos todos al unísono.

Por mi parte partí inmediatamente en busca de un lugar donde pudiera continuar mis reflexiones, y no tarde mucho en encontrarlo, al lado derecho de la entrada del hotel, había una rivera, lo que hacia pensar que la playa no estaría lejos, me adentre un poco en aquella zona y pude ver entre los arboles, el claro de la orilla de la playa, en una roca, me senté y comencé a mirar el mar…

Ese lapsus de descanso y meditaciones duro poco, si bien hacia rato que había sentido la presencia de alguien acercándose, ahora la sentía detrás mío, sentía su mirada acosándome constantemente, a si que sin mas remedio tuve que voltear a ver quien era.

Luna… que haces aquí?

Ah… a pues yo la verdad estaba paseando por aquí… chako me paso el numero de la habitación y de paso me paso este papelito que era para ti… por algún motivo no quería que lo abriera ^-^

Ok… gracias.

Sabes yo no aguanto mas… voy a ver cual es mi habitación, seguramente sharla o menoli podrían estar allí.

Como gustes.

De vuelta a la tranquilidad de mi reflexión, me di cuenta que aun tenia el papel que Luna me había pasado en mi mano así que decidí leerlo.

"_kaoru, el número de tu habitación es el 45º se encuentra en el 2ºpiso en el pasillo norte según me dijeron, ah! Por cierto trata de no llegar tan temprano, podrían estar arreglando la habitación_

_Chako"_

Mmm… no se porque tendría que esperar para ir a mi habitación, o sea si tienen que arreglarla que lo hagan en otro momento… solo quiero llegar y poder darme una ducha… estoy bastante cansado como para seguir sentado en esa roca, prefiero algo razonable como una cama o un sofá.

Partí sin un rumbo fijo, caminando por entre los arboles, sintiendo el viento en mis mejillas, la tarde estaba comenzando a decaer y el ocaso se veía en el horizonte, bañando el cielo con sus tonalidades rojas y amarillas. Me detuve al ver una pareja, conversando a la orilla de la playa, eran sharla y Bell; parecían estar disfrutando su conversación, por que en instantes se reían muy animadamente, hasta que se quedaban callados, pero no era un silencio incomodo, mas bien era como si no tuvieran nada más que decirse. Me gusta mucho como se ven ellos juntos, la verdad, en mi opinión no me parece que hagan mala pareja, si tan solo no fueran tan tímidos, seguramente todos sabrían que son novios.

_Flash back:_

_en una de las ya habituales reuniones de los sobrevivientes, 2 chicos se encontraban sentados en un lugar casi imperceptible para los demás, que se encontraba claramente disfrutando de la música del DJ Shingo (N/A: Shingo dancing! XD) bailando muy animadamente. Solo uno de los chicos se perdía de toda esa diversión, cada vez que se reunían , era kaoru; el se encontraba afirmado contra una de las paredes de alrededor mirando el panorama que el lugar le imponía; de pronto su mirada se fijo en uno de los lugares mas apartados de la habitación, donde los rayos de las luces apenas llegaban, haciendo del lugar una sombra de penumbras._

_Por lo que el chico podía ver habían dos personas allí, tras ver a los que estaban bailando, supuso que eran Bell y sharla; el chico forzó un poco mas su vista y pudo ver algo que lo sorprendió. Apartados como estaban de todos los demás, esos 2 chicos se había reunido allí, para gozar de un poco de privacidad, sharla y Bell, se estaban besando._

_No pasó mucho, cuando se separaron y decidieron integrarse nuevamente al baile, ambos chicos bastante sonrojados, pudieron notar que en ese instante alguien los estaba mirando… cuando voltearon, vieron nada menos que a kaoru, supieron inmediatamente que había sido descubierto pues vieron en el rostro del chico un toque de sorpresa y picardía._

_K-kaoru?..._

_Ah… lo siento… seguramente quieren estar solos… bien me voy…_

_Espera- dijo Bell- tu, n-nos viste?_

_Si… seguramente les preocupa si voy a decirles algo a los demás- se adelanto el chico- estén tranquilos, si sus deseos son que los demás lo sepan, así será, pero no sabrán nada de mi boca. _

_Gr-gracias.. k-kaoru…_

_No hay de que… si los hubiese visto Howard ahí hubiesen tenido que preocuparse._

_fin del Flash Back _

me alegro mucho de que ellos estén juntos, y espero que pronto todos los demás los sepan, me siento algo egoísta siendo solo yo el que sabe ese secreto, aunque por otra parte me alivia… ya que Bell no andará detrás de Luna, como perro rastrero… esperen… Nooo otra vez esos malditos pensamientos, QUE ME PASA!, será que tal vez ella… ella… no… imposible, pero aun asi, yo creo…creo que estoy comensando a sentir algo por ella…

mejor continuo caminado, ya me estoy agotando de todo esto y quiero llegar pronto a mi habitación

Habitación 45 2º piso, pasillo norte. Bien es hora de entrar, me pregunto quien estará allí adentro.

Estaba parado frente la puerta de mi habitación, coloco la llave y entro, mi mirada no estaba fija en ningún lugar en especifico, solo estaba pensado que quería tirarme a la cama y dormir.

-k-kaoru?

Una voz femenina llego a mis oídos, esperen… yo reconozco esa voz… ella es…

L-Luna?

AHHHHHHH!

Salí inmediatamente de la habitación, hubiese esperado de todo menos lo que iba a ver allí, podría haber sido cualquiera de los chicos, pero encontrar a una Luna, casi desnuda, no me lo esperaba. Antes de salir de allí, pude ver un poco de la figura de mi amiga, su cuerpo aun se encontraba cubierto por una toalla, pero esta solo tapaba lo necesario, sus piernas, brazos y hombros estaban descubiertos, gotas de agua caían de su pelo mojado, surcando pequeños ríos en su pecho y en sus piernas… largas… hermosas…

-AHHHH! Me voy a volver loco!

Me apoye en una pared y me deje caer, uff! Eso estuvo cerca, una ves que me de un baño para enfriarme un poco, lo siguiente seria buscar a chako y a Shingo para pedirles una explicación al respecto.

Siento como la puerta se abre y veo salir a Luna, ahora, vestida con unos jeans y una polera color celeste.

Kaoru, ya puedes entrar.

Una vez dentro el ambiente se volvió algo tenso para los dos, yo me senté en una silla y ella se recostó en la cama; Dios mío! La cama era de 2 plazas! Y solo había una!

Lamento haber entrado sin avisar… pensaba que estaría Howard o Shingo.

No te preocupes no fue nada.

Luna…

Que pasa

Hay solo una cama…

Ah?

Que hay solo una cama… se supone que debemos compartir habitación…

O sea que somos compañeros de habitación

Sip

Y debemos dormir los dos aquí

sip

VOY A MATAR A CHAKO!

Ok… pero yo por mientras me daré una ducha… y por si acaso me llevare la ropa también…

Tome una camisa y un pantalón y me encerré en el baño, dejando a una Luna un poco atónita y muy sonrojada.

Realmente lo necesitaba… el agua caía por mi cuerpo… despejando todo pensamiento que pudiera surgir en mi cabeza, sentí como mi cuerpo se relajaba y enfriaba, ¡y vaya que lo necesitaba!, no a todos les pasa algo como lo que me acaba de pasar a mi… aun así creo que Luna se veía muy… sexy? YA BASTA KAORU!(N/A: malditas hormonas *¬*) Creo que por esta vez mi cabeza esta mal y la ducha no esta surgiendo todo su efecto. De todas maneras ya es hora de salir.

Aun no me cambio ropa y alguien golpea la puerta, ¿Qué no pueden esperar?, hay! Mejor voy a atender antes me quiebre la cabeza con tanto alboroto.

Que quiere…

Ah! Kaoru- dice chako con una mirada picara- al parecer estas ocupado

Claro estaba tomando una ducha y…

En ese instante creo comprender el extraño dialogo de chako, pero si estoy solo con una toalla que tapaba, solo mi parte inferior, si bien era bastante amplia, aun estaba bastante empapado, pues ni siquiera me había secado, si no fuera por este maldito dolor de cabeza, seguramente la hubiese echo esperar.

Te ves muy sexy-

Claro…- digo, mientras un fuerte sonrojo se apodera de mi- necesitas algo

No solo venia revisar que todo estuviera bien, dime, estas con Luna?

No ella salió, me pareció que te estaba buscando para…

CHAKOOOO!- dice una tercera voz que reconozco como la de…

Luna?

Ok, ok, ok, tal vez no es como ver luchadores profesionales por la T.V. pero debo decir que esta es una de las mejores luchas que he presenciando, después de la de Howard y Shingo por un jugo de naranja (kueeek! XD). Era cosa de mirar a Luna como atrapaba a chako cada ves que esta trataba de explicar, y como esta ultima se defendía con sus garras nada despreciables.

Esto ya se estaba volviendo algo monótono, hasta que las chicas se acercan peligrosamente a mi, mientras continúan su pelea. Un mal movimiento hace que la única protección contra mi desnudes, sea desplazada metros mas allá del pasillo y yo quede expuesto a la vista de las chicas. Para mi fortuna, solo una me vio, para mi desgracia, fue Luna. Era ovio que me había visto, el solo hecho de dejar escapar a chako y el de estar completamente roja eran una prueba mas que suficiente para mi.

Corrí a colocarme ropa a la habitación y en un santiamén Salí, viendo a Luna, aun con cara de tonta frente a la puerta, la hice pasar y nos quedamos nuevamente callados, cada uno concentrado en sus propios pensamiento. Me asome a la ventana y puede ver que anochecía, comenzaba a sentirme cansado y el hecho de querer dormir, me hizo recordar.

Como lo haremos con las camas?- pregunte de improviso

Ah?- una Luna algo despistada no me escucho

Que quien dormirá en la cama…

A pues… tu… yo dormiré en el sofá.

Claro que no, tu debes dormir en la cama

No tu!

No tu!

Tu

Tu

Tu

Tu

Sabes que yo dormiré en la cama- dijimos al unísono- buenas noches!

Sin el mas previo aviso cada uno se fue cada uno por su lado, entrando cada uno a un baño diferente encerrándonos, una vez me cambie de ropa, me puse mi "pijama" que consistía en un pantalón y una especie de camisa, Salí del baño encontrando a Luna que se estaba acomodando para acostar.

Woow! Si que se veía bonita en esa especie de camisón que en realidad se asemejaba mas aun body que a un camiso, era de color crema y contaba con diversos encajes en la parte del pecho y las mangas, _kawaii!_ Pensé para mis adentros sin notar que mi cara se ponía de un suave color carmesí. Luna al notar mi actitud (N/A: parecía una verdadera estatua! Debía haber estado babeando ¬¬) me comenzó a pregunta si me sentía bien o cosas por el estilo, procedí a sentarme en uno de los bordes de la cama diciendo un simple- me encuentro bien- entonces Luna se me acerca y me mira con una expresión extraña.

Había mencionado que el body de Luna tenia escote? ok, si bien no era mucho, al agacharse para medir mi temperatura con su mano, pude notar inmediatamente como el antes suave color carmesí, se transformaba en un rojo furioso, la verdad es que no se dejaba mucho a la imaginación, suerte que tenia un sostén puesto, por kami-sama! Que momentos más tensos.

Kaoru… tienes fiebre, seguro que te encuentras bien.

S-si no te preocupes no es nada

No te habrás enfermado? Mejor será que te acueste enseguida no quiero que nada malo te pase

Pero si no es nada!

Kaoru…

Maldición! si hay una cosa que me convence es la cara de Luna, cuando vio que comenzaría una especie de protesta, se agacho y con su expresión de pena me dijo- _por favor-_ tan simple como eso y en un dos por tres ya estaba recostado, cuando me acomodaba para cerrar los ojos y dormir pude ver la cara de Luna frente a la mía, dedicándome una de sus mas lindas sonrisas (N/A: sonrisas Luna®, marca registrada, XD) me disponía a decirle un – aun así estoy bien- cuando me planta un beso en la mejilla.

Mi mente voló desde ese instante hasta que Luna se acostó (N/A: las hormonas… no decía yo!), en esos pocos segundos mi mente creaba una serie de imágenes, desde Luna y yo abrasados, besándonos y … Bueno… muchas cosas mas… cuando sentí la presencia de alguien mas a un lado del lecho compartido, volví a la realidad, esa seria una larga noche, sin más compañía que la de Luna. Luna y yo, solos en a habitación, que podría pasar?

Nadie nunca me dijo que Luna era sonámbula! Por dios mío, esa fue la pero noche que haya tenido en la vida! No podía dormir tranquilo sin que algo RARO ocurriera, el solo hecho de dormir a un lado de Luna, ya traía problemas consigo.

La Luna era llena, se podía apreciar claramente desde la habitación que compartíamos Luna y yo; nuestra habitación poseía una especie de balcón que daba la vista a la playa, por algún motivo todo en el planeta me recordaba a sobreviviente, cuantos recuerdos. Me desperté sobresaltado, tras un extraño sueño en el que Luna, vestida sensualmente, se acercaba al borde de mi cama, con seria insinuaciones; se acercaba cada vez mas, estaba a punto de besarme cuando…

Uff! Que sueño más raro, no definitivamente no podría pasar ni un solo segundo allí o Luna, de otra manera me volvería loco.

Sentí unas manos en mis espalda acariciándola, al haber otra persona en la pieza supuse que seria Luna, pero había algo de raro en ello, ya no solo me estaba acariciando, me estaba abrasando; cuando intente moverme un bulto cayo sobre todo mi cuerpo atrapándolo, era el cuerpo de Luna, sonámbula (N/A: te voy a comer el cerebroooo XD). Antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, o quitarla de encima, Luna se acercaba cada vez de forma mas peligrosa, hasta que sucedió… LUNA ME ESTABA BESANDO!, rayos, yo no… yo no podía estar asiendo algo así, me sentía sucio, con cada rose de sus labios, no solo me complacía, si no que me desagrada de cierta forma, además… ella no lo hacia por voluntad propia… es decir… estaba dormida! Y yo no podía hacer nada, me tenía totalmente atrapado con sus brazos.

Dicen que no es bueno despertar a un sonámbulo, pero en este caso ya se estaba volviendo algo de suma urgencia, si no hacia algo en ese momento, Luna acabaría totalmente desnuda y yo con la conciencia sucia. No es que no me hubiese gustado que me siguiera besando (ni que hubiera pensado en hacerlo con ella ¬¬), todo lo contrario, me hubiese encantado, pero no de esa manera. Luego de que Luna se separara de mi pude respirar u poco mas tranquilo, pero con las imágenes fijas de lo que había pasado, para mi pesar, eso no termino allí, el beso se corto, pero Luna seguí arriba mío, entonces, ocurrió lo peor… Luna, estaba comenzando a sacarse la polera que llevaba aun consigo, dejando ver su esbelta figura, poco a poco… y poco a poco yo me ponía cada ves mas rojo y mas loco.

Para terminar con la situación sin que hubiese una catástrofe decidí por tomarla en mis brazos y dejarla en la cama, para luego salir corriendo hacia el balcón; no piensen que me iba a suicidar, solo, quería enfriarme un poco. Eso, estuvo cerca. Ahora la pregunta era, ¿Dónde dormiría el resto de la noche? Si me queda ahí correría el riesgo de resfriarme enserio, Y yo no quería nada de eso, es decir, mañana se suponía que iríamos a la playa y bueno… yo quería ir… quizás pudiera conversar con Luna, de una manera civilizada (¬¬)

Es así como ahora estoy metido en el sofá de la habitación, si bien no era muy cómodo, todo sea para no estar con Luna, par que no vuelva a pasar algo así, nunca, nunca, nunca.

Amanecía y la brillante Luna era reemplazada por el caluroso sol que se esperaba para ese día, que bien, supongo que los planes de ir a la playa no se han frustrado del todo; decidí levantarme, de todas maneras no había podido dormir bien en lo que resto de la noche, fui al baño, me duche y me cambie ropa. Cuando Salí encontré a una Luna, somnolienta que recién se estaba levantando.

Buenos días kaoru… no sentí cuando te levantaste.

Buenos días- ag! Siento que no la puedo ni mirar a la cara después de lo que casi pasa anoche…

Mmm como dormiste… ya te sientes mejor?

Si…

Iré a preparar el desayuno, espera aquí.

Luna…

Si…

Aquí no hay cocina… hay que pedir servicio a la habitación.

A lo siento lo olvide. O/O

… recuerdas algo de lo que paso anoche…

Mmm no… por que?

No por nada.

Opte por no seguí insistiendo, seguramente ella no recordaría nada, además, no paso nada (N/A: o si? Chan-chan!O.O), será mejor comentárselo en otra ocasión, me gustaría preguntarle a los chicos al respeto, estoy muy confundido. Cuando Luna acabado de vestirse decidimos bajar al casino para tomar desayuno; allí nos encontramos con todos los chicos menos Howard y menoli, me imagino que todavía estarán en su habitación, peleando sobre quien ocupara primero el baño. No tenía mucho apetito, por lo que solo pedí un café muy cargado y con mucha azúcar para despabilarme el sueño y darme energía; Luna pidió unos deliciosos panqueques, de verdad una verdadera tentación para mi paladar.

Luna debe ser telepata o mi cara estaba muy fea. Después de tomarme mi café di un largo suspiro, en ese instante Luna me comenzó a mirar raro,repito, RARO.

Kaoru… ¿seguro que dormiste bien?

Si… por que… lo preguntas?

Es que… bien te ves algo cansado y preocupado (N/A: además de tener las mas grandes ojeras que allá visto y la cara mas horripilante Dx)

No es nada no te preocupes.

Y bien chicos- pregunto la minina- como pasaron su noche

Terrible- dijimos todos al unísono

Hay pero que pesimistas- reclamo- no entiendo por que se enojan tanto- al contrario, les estoy asiendo un favor.

Un favor- reflexiono sharla

Un favor?- pregunto Luna

Sip- respondió chako- no se preocupen no espero que me lo agradezcas, pronto mas de alguno se dará cuenta de lo que me refiero.

Muy en mis adentros, entendía cada una de las palabras de chako, quizás fue a propósito que me tocara compartir habitación con Luna, bueno eso era mas que claro, pero lo que me intrigaba era, ¿Cómo chako se había dado cuenta?, esto era malo, estaba comenzando a volverme demasiado transparente.

Nuevamente mis reflexiones se vieron interrumpidas por la llegada del par de tortolos que falta, nuestros _ queridos_ Howard y menoli, que por primera ves no venían discutiendo sino que conversando? Bueno si eso era raro, más raro todavía fue cuando chako les dio su porción de desayuno a cada uno Howard DIO LAS GRACIAS. (N/A: okey, lo se, estoy dejando un poco _ bastante _ mal a Howard pero no se preocupen puede que lo solucione ^.^)

No, de verdad chako… gracias- el rubio tenia una mirada picara

Aaa… ah! Creo que comprendo… pues… de nada Howard… era mi deber.

Ni idea de lo que estarían hablando ese par de loco, acto seguido de ese dialogo, el grupo por fin se propuso iniciar los preparativos para el viaje a la playa, una vez se decidió la hora, el lugar de reunión y todo lo demás, cada uno pudo partir por su lado. Con Luna nos fuimos a nuestra habitación, pues queríamos dejar las cosas ordenadas para cuando tuviéramos que salir.

Dime kaoru, te agrada la idea de ir a la playa

Creo que eso ya me lo habías preguntado antes

Pero esa ves no me respondiste bien

Pues ahora creo que si me gusta.

Que bien!

Sabes Luna, traje una caña de pescar conmigo, a si que quizás busque un lugar donde pueda recordar los viejos tiempos.

Que divertido… pero…yo…

Que pasa.

Yo podría acompañarte?…-/-

Claro.

Lo que pasa es que quiero aprender y… dijiste que si?

Si

No se por que a Luna el extrañaba tanto mi actitud con ella, pero bueno, necesitaba tener un tempo que ella para conversar, la verdad es que desde lo de anoche estoy muy confundido, siento que es mi responsabilidad decirle lo que paso, ella debe saberlo, además me sentiría sucio si sigo guardando eso dentro de mi… Luna es mi amiga… aunque me gustaría que fuera algo mas que eso.

Sabes Luna…

Que pasa kaoru…

Bueno es que yo debe contarte algo…

Bien dímelo.

Y ahí iba yo aprovechando el resto de la mañana para liberarme de esa tortura que era mantener todo eso guardado en mi mente. Parecía que por cada palabra que yo decía, aparentando verme calmado, Luna cambiaba el color de su cara, primero fue un suave tono carmesí, cuando comente lo de las caricias, se transformo en un rojo cuando mencione el beso, para cuando estaba relatando el final del camisón, su cara parecía que iba a estallar. Me costo un poco decirlo pero cuando acabe me sentía mas relajado, al contrario de Luna que se notaba que estaba muy alterada.

Luna te ocurre algo?

O/O Es que… yo… bueno…etto… O/O

No tienes de que preocuparte ¬/¬

Pero bueno… es que debió… etto… como decirlo… algo muy incomodo para ti…

Tal vez… pero bueno… no fue malo…

No estoy seguro de cómo abra sondo esa frase, pues Luna me quedo mirando un poco sorprendida. Si iba ser sincero debía serlo en pleno, pero aun no estaba preparado para confesar lo que eh venido sintiendo por ella, desde un tiempo hasta esta parte, de hecho ni siquiera estoy seguro de ello, aun no me atrevería a llamar lo que siento como amor, pero es algo muy cercano a ello, además, si se lo dijera en un momento como este, seguramente pensaría que intente abusar de ella o algo por el estilo (N/A: noo.. como crees! ¬¬)

Nos reuniríamos el con el resto del grupo, a eso de las 12: 00 para marchar a la playa, la idea era aprovechar toda la tarde, disfrutando del sol, la playa y la arena. Para pasar un poco el mal rato y que hice pasar a Luna, me propuse conversarle sobre nuestro paseo a la playa, pero note que ella aun estaba tensa por lo que le dije, solo respondía con monosílabos a mis preguntas y parecía que su mente estaba enfocada en otro aspecto.

_P.O.V Luna._

Kaoru, kaoru, kaoru… el nombre resonaba en mi cabeza como disco rayado, el cual solo traía a mi memoria recuerdos de aquella noche que pasamos juntos en aquella habitación. Es vergonzoso pensar que lo que creí fue un sueño era la mas pura realidad; mas vergüenza aun siento, en pensar en esa cosas sobre mi amigo kaoru, esta bien, era guapo, inteligente, apuesto, ágil, humilde y todos los adjetivos buenos que se puedan encontrar, pero… el hecho de imaginarte a punto de… de eso con un amigo es el colmo de todo.

No puedo ni quiero dejar de pensar en ello, es decir, debo encontrar una explicación lógica a todo lo que paso esa noche, mas aun, por que kaoru al final me dijo- _ no fue malo _– es algo confuso, me pregunto que quiso decir.

Ahora me preguntas cosas del paseo… la verdad es que la idea del paseo, se esfumo hace rato ya de mi mente. no es que no quiera pasar tiempo con mis amigos, de hecho había estado esperando una ocasión para estar con ellos, pero lo que quiero es aclarar mi mente sobre mis verdaderos sentimientos a kaoru, según sharla, cuando uno se encuentra enamorada, uno gusta tanto de la parte externa como interna de la persona, menoli, por su parte me dijo que cuando uno estaba enamorada diferenciaba ese sentimiento al que sentía por los demás.

Shingo es un buen amigo, es inteligente y tiene algo de apuesto en el, aunque no estoy segura de que es, pero es años menor que yo, por lo que creo que solo se podría forjar una buena amistad.

Howard es un tipo muy apuesto, hay que reconocerlo, tiene buena figura y un rostro hermosísimo, pero es muy engreído y algo molesto a rato, la verdad no me gusta mucho su manera de tratar a la personas, por lo que definitivamente no me gusta.

Bell, es un tipo amable y cariñoso con todas la personas, en especial conmigo, es muy fuerte y alto, pero hay algo que no me gusta de el… es como si no tuviera mucho carácter, es como si fuera un poco débil de espíritu, menos arriesgado.

Kaoru… podría considerarlo como mi mejor amigo, es la persona que me comprende tanto en la alegría y el sufrimiento, posee un carácter de hierro y una determinación enorme. Cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza no hay quien lo pare, bueno excepto yo, y esa es una de las cosas que me agradan de el, conmigo muestra su lado amable, ese que muy pocas personas ven. Por otra parte kaoru es muy apuesto, tiene un buen, porte y físico, antes cuando traía el cabello largo se veía muy bien, pero ahora que lo trae un poco mas corto, se ve, espectacular. Sin duda es una de las personas que mas me agrada y con la que mas me gusta estar… creo… creo que podría gustarme… que digo?... el… _ me gusta._

Dijiste algo Luna?

Hay no! Dije eso en voz alta!, espero que solo allá dicho un trozo, si no, estaré en problemas, de nuevo!

Que te gusta que…?- insistió kaoru

Ah no nada… estaba hablando conmigo misma… gomen…

Estas muy distraída… sigues pensando en eso…

Tal vez- no resistía su mirada, era tan intensa que no pude más que voltear la vista.

Por favor Luna… todo esta bien… puedes estar tranquila

Como una frase de kaoru puede llegar a ser tan reconfortante, un calor dentro de mi subió el solo escucharlo hablar. _Todo esta bien_ no hay ninguna frase en el mundo que me reconforte mas que esa, papa solía decírmela cuando era mas pequeña y yo me encontraba sola en casa, bueno hasta que chako llego, pero aun así, cada vez que me encontraba triste o algo por el estilo, papa solía decirme eso; quizás kaoru no sea mi padre quizás este sentimiento no sea el mismo que el que siento por mi padre, pero en cierta forma, es casi tan fuerte como el que siento hacia el.

La hora de partir se acercaba por lo que con kaoru fuimos al a recepción para encontrarnos con los chico eh ir a la playa… me encontraba cada vez mas desmotivada, pero intentaba mantenerme alegre para no despertar sospechas.

Fuimos los primeros en llega, eso lo suponía, mas tarde llegaron chako y Shingo, después llegaron sharla y Bell, y nuevamente Howard y menoli llegaban al final; bueno es normal en Howard llegar tarde pero en menoli es bastante raro. Me pregunto… que habrá pasado…

Muy bien chicos… vamos- dije sin muchos ánimos

Luna… te sucede algo…- pregunto sharla. No se que tiene ella que siempre sabe cuando algo me pasa… será telepata?

No nada… me encuentro bien- creo que debo esforzarme mas.

El camino a la playa era bastante corto, pues antes de llegar a la costa, hay una pequeña zona boscosa que me recuerda bastante a una de las zonas de el planeta sobreviviente, a aquella que se encontraba cercana a los acantilados; tras atravesarla nos encontrábamos de frente con la playa, que era un pequeña franja de tierra, lo suficiente para recostarnos, descansar y hasta para jugar vóley-playa.

Una vez que llegamos a la playa nos encontramos con un panorama bellísimo, es lugar… se parecía tanto a la playa de sobreviviente! Es increíble, claro… ahora estoy comenzando a pensar que el este lugar es mas bonito que el otro… pero estoy segura que si lo mencionara… todos me mirarían raro. Muy cercan a la playa todavía se encontraba arboles de gran tamaño por lo que no fue un problema encontrar una buena sombra a esa hora de el día. Ya conocía parte del lugar, pero creo que el ambiente, estar con mis verdaderos amigos, cambia un poco el panorama no?. Una vez estuvo todo listo, cada uno se desvistió y fuimos a bañarnos; la verdad es que tras ver el panorama, mis fuerzas se rehabilitaron, ahora me encontraba salpicando agua con las chicas mientras intentábamos atrapar a Howard para hacerle una chinita (N/A: ya saben… sumergirlo en el agua) lamentable para mi suerte fue que mientras me descuide para mojar a menoli, este tipo se vino por mi espalda y me termino hundiendo a mi, Bell y kaoru no se habían metido al agua aun, pero un rato después, todos estaba en el agua, mojando a Howard, pobrecito, con solo decir que casi lo ahogamos, bueno es posible decirlo todo…

Aargg! Eso no es justo – decía Howard con agua hasta en la orejas.

Lo tomaremos como pago por todo lo que nos has hecho durante este tiempo- dijo menoli, con su habitual semblante serio, cargado de un poco de ironía

En eso Howard sonrió pícaramente tras pensar algo que lo hiso sonrojar hasta las orejas se paro y se dirigió donde se encontraba menoli, le susurro en el oído, algo que no pude escuchar y luego volvió a su puesto, dejando a menoli con un suave color carmesí en sus mejillas, que fue aumentando en intensidad, a medida que pasaba el tiempo.(N/A: si leen mi otro fic podrán hacerse una idea de lo que le dijo Howard a menoli)

Muy bien chicos! Volvamos al agua!- dijo Howard rompiendo el silencio que se había formado – que? Por que me miran raro…?

Creo que ahora entiendo mejor lo que me dijiste en el comedor Howard…- dijo chako

Estaba bien pero shhh…- Howard hacia un gesto de silencio con su dedo índice.

Definitivamente algo paso anoche entre esos dos…no quiero pensar mucho en ello pues entonces, recordaría lo otro que paso en nuestra habitación entre kaoru y yo y bueno…

Luna?

Ah? Ah! Que pasa chako?

Estas muy roja... te encuentras bien?

A no es nada...- rayos! Debo dejar de pensar tanto y debo concentrarme en disfrutar delo que queda del paseo

Seguimos jugando, ahora en la arena, Shingo había traído una especie de balón y nos dispusimos a jugar futbol, el equipo de las chicas v/s el equipo de los chicos, claro, como estábamos en desventaja, nos trajimos a un jugador de los chicos, resulto ser Howard, pero nosotras no lo queríamos a el, la verdad es que nadie quería que Howard jugara asi que finalmente se amurro y se fue a acostar a la sombra de un árbol.

El partido fue muy entretenido, pero los chicos eran muy buenos, así que nos costo trabajo quitarles el balón, pero finalmente, ras un excelente pase de menoli, pudimos ganar el partido.

Nos recostamos en la arena y decidimos descansar.

Estaba comenzando a atardecer y cada uno estaba mirando hacia el horizonte pensando, el cielo se veía tan hermoso a esas horas, las tonalidades anaranjadas comenzaban a inundar todo el lugar, causando un extraño efecto entre nosotros, todos nos encontrábamos mas tranquilos relajados.

Extrañamente, los chicos estaban muy acaramelados, me sentía extraña, Bell y sharla estaba muy abrasados con los ojos cerrados, pensando, quizás cosas de ello, Howard se acercaba peligrosamente donde menoli, pasando su brazo por la cintura de la chica sin que esta mostrara el mínimo desagrado por la actitud del rubio. Y bueno kaoru estaba solo en la sombra sacando algo de su bolso que reconocí como una caña de pescar… esperen… se suponía que el iría a pescar conmigo!... lo había olvidado por completo… y ahora que le digo…

Luna… vamos.

Que dices?...

Vamos a pescar… no que querías aprender?

A si… por un momento lo olvide.

Que distraída.

Kaoru se adelanto y comenzó a caminar, por lo que no tuve otra opción mas que seguirlo, ya no había mucho que hacer además debía soportar las miradas de los chicos que me miraban de manera curiosa. Seguramente pensarían que vamos a una especie de cita o algo por el estilo, ilusos.

El resto del camino fue muy solitario, se sentía en el silencio la incomodidad de ambas partes, quizás kaoru prefirió no seguir intentando convencerme de que no pasaba nada y se sumergió en su mente, en la cual me era muy difícil entrar, que estaría pensando?, le habrá agradado que lo acompañara?, se sentirá bien?, bueno de por el momento preferiría dejarlo así.

El paisaje ofrecía una vista increíble, según mi percepción nos dirigíamos a una especie de roquerío donde seguramente nos adentraríamos para buscar de mejor manera los peces, había muchas plantas a nuestro alrededor, flores hermosas de todos los colores; las aves volaban sobre nuestras cabezas, dándole a ese lugar un toque tan… natural. Me encantaba todo eso, bueno… aun me gusta… es que siempre me trae tantos recuerdos de sobreviviente. Quizás por ello también mi decisión de ser ingeniera de planetas se haya mantenido tan firme.

Nos instalamos allí, cerca de una roca. El sector no ofrecía peligro alguno, pues las rocas eran de un tamaño pequeño y el mar no era muy profundo. Me senté en una pequeña roca, al lado de kaoru el cual comenzó a sacar sus instrumentos y se dispuso a pescar; yo solo miraba como después de unos minutos kaoru atrapaba un pez y lo dejaba sin ningún problema en un balde… ya llevaba tres cuando me pregunto si yo quería intentarlo. Tras una respuesta rápida me acomode y cogí la caña de pescar que kaoru me paso, tras un rato de intentar adivinar como rayos se usaba esa cosa, decidí preguntarle a kaoru.

Eeh… kaoru?

Que pasa Luna?

Bueno… es que…no se como se usa

O-o bueno, podrías habérmelo dicho desde el principio…

Etto… tienes razón.

Kaoru se puso detrás de mí y con delicadeza tomo mis manos, transportando cada una de ellas a la posición en la cual deberían estar. Sentía la respiración de kaoru muy cerca de mi oído y de ves en cuando me dirigía una palabra en modo de indicación, la verdad es que tener el cuerpo de kaoru tan cerca del mío, se estaba volviendo algo peligroso, era tan… raro que no podía dejar de pensar en el.

Mis pecaminosos pensamientos (N/A: pero que mente más sucia la de Luna ¬w¬ casi se parece a la de la creadora ) se vieron interrumpidos por la siguiente explicación de mi, en ese momento, maestro de pesca.

Recuerda, Luna, una buena postura es la clave de una pesca exitosa…

Okey n.n

Mientras intentaba que a mi caña llegara algún despistado pececillo el ambiente entre kaoru y yo se había relajado, comenzamos a charlas sobre trivialidades, primero fue el colegio, luego nuestras actuales carreras, la aventura en sobreviviente, los chicos… bueno… un monto de cosas que en ocasiones, no tenían ningún sentido pero que nos hacían recordando poco los viejos tiempos y recurrir a los nuevos conociéndonos cada vez mas, adentrándonos en la mente del otro… descubriendo lo que paso con nuestras vidas, nuestras amistades, nuestros amores…

Sentí que mi caña se tensaba un poco y que era jalada por una fuerza extraña, muy, fuerte por lo demás. Kaoru también pareció darse cuenta de ello pero prefirió dejarme por mi cuenta tratando de cazar ese estúpido animal.

Por algún motivo, el que era un simple peso, fue haciéndose cada vez mas grande, pareciera como si un pequeño pescado hubiese sido atrapado por uno mas grande y así; mis fuerzas no era suficientes para cargar con todo eso, (es decir si la tenia pero en ese momento me encontraba en una mala posición) así que poco a poco fui siendo arrastrada así las aguas, de manera inevitable, si no hubiese sido por la ayuda de kaoru que reacciono de una vez por todas a mi deplorable situación.

A pesar de todos los esfuerzos realizados, tanto kaoru como yo terminamos por caernos al agua, no seria muy profunda, pero al final, era una buena porción de agua, por lo que igualmente terminamos empapados de pies a cabeza.

Aahh…. Estoy empapada

Pues yo también

Por suerte que aun traía el traje de baño, quizás podremos esperar un tiempo así antes de que nuestra ropa se seque.

Inmediatamente comencé a retirarme la camiseta, la presencia de kaoru no me inhibía en lo mas mínimo por lo que no me sentía avergonzada en ningún sentido, al contrario de kaoru que estaba cada vez mas rojo.

Que te pasa kaoru, no me digas que no has visto a ninguna mujer así? Si solo hace unas horas estábamos todos bañándonos.

No… nos es eso…pero mejor será que me quede por allá.

Kaoru se fue a la sombra de un árbol, claramente nervioso, me pregunto por que, bueno… de por el momento yo tengo que secar mi ropa de lo contrario no podremos volver.

Era lindo ver como el sol se adentraba por el horizonte dejando por unos instantes una claridad anaranjada en todo lo que rodeaba al lugar, se estaba asiendo tarde eso lo tenía claro, debíamos volver pronto con los chicos, de lo contrario inventarían quizás que historia de lo que podríamos haber hecho. Recuerdo que kaoru se fue a tender a un árbol, pero desde que se fue, no volvió más, me pregunto que tanto pensara en un lugar como ese, mejor voy a buscarlo.

Kaoooruu… ya es hora de vo…

Ah… estabas dormido eh… creo que debías estar muy cansado pues anoche no dormiste muy bien como me lo dijiste. Debo admitir que me sorprendió ver a kaoru allí tendido durmiendo, yo que solo creí que estaba descansando, no lo se… pensando.

El rostro de kaoru se veía tan bello, era algo raro en el… una expresión de serenidad enorme… poca veces eh podido verle así y ahora que tengo la oportunidad nueva mente una sensación extraña se apodera de mi. Es que se ve tan bien!, sus parpados cerrados suavemente con unos mechones de cabello cayendo sobre estos y su boca entreabierta de la cual se podía sentir su respiración, lenta, acompasada. Estoy tan cerca de ella que puedo sentir incluso su aliento… esperen… por que de pronto estoy tan cerca de kaoru?

Ah! Quizás no debí acercarme demasiado, las cosas se están yendo de mis manos, mi cuerpo esta reaccionando por voluntad propia! Pero en parte esa voluntad proviene de mi misma a la vez… es decir, no es como que no quiera besar a kaoru, de hecho si no quisiera mis labios no estarían posados en este instante sobre los de el, moviéndose lentamente, dejándome llevar por momento, sintiendo nuestras bocas conectarse mas… viendo esos ojos de kaoru de color marrón, llenos de sorpresa por lo que estoy haciendo… esperen nuevamente… ESTOY BESANDO A KAORU!

K-kaoru! GOMEN!

Luna…

Etto… creo que se esta asiendo tarde… será mejor volver…

Me di media vuelta, sin muchas ganas de saber lo que kaoru me diría en ese momento… como pude ser tan tonta! Ya no soy una niña para comportarme de esa manera tan impulsiva!

Mire por última vez hacia atrás para ver si kaoru me seguía, pero en vez de eso, vi a un kaoru aun sentado, con las yemas de sus dedos sobre sus labios, lugar donde antes estaba los míos, mirándome con una expresión clara de sorpresa.

Para que seguir con las palabras… me arrepiento de haber volteado, será mejor dejar todo así… lo ultimo que quiero es seguir confundida… o confundirlo a el, además nuestra preocupación en este momento debe ser otra, ya oscureció, por lo que los chicos deben estar preocupados por nosotros, y lo menos que quiero es que e armen revuelos o pasen un mal rato preocupándose por nosotros.

Los chicos no nos esperaron… parecieron resignarse a la idea de que nos iríamos solos, cuando no era así, seguramente Howard habrá hecho un comentario fuera de lugar, lo suficientemente convincente para que todos los demás optaran por dejarnos solos, justo cuando era lo que menos quería.

El camino se izo interminable, el silencio frio e incomodo rodeaba nuestro ambiente, rodeándolo de una situación que terminaba por ser muy desilusionante, kaoru como buen chico que es, intento casi por todos los medios posibles sacar un tema para conversar mas no pudo enfrentarse con la resignación que tenia de no conversar y a las típicas respuestas con monosílabos, por lo que finalmente decidió quedarse callado, al parecer mirando el paisaje y preguntándose una y mil cosas a la vez.

Es que no pude ser mas tonta! Que clase de persona soy que se le ocurre de un día para otro besar a su mejor amigo, mi mente confundida no es una excusa para que realice cosas como esas! Es que! Es imposible! Estoy en el hilo de perderlo para siempre… yo… la que tanto se esforzó para que kaoru se unificara con el grupo, para que fuera mas sociable, con los chicos… conmigo… por que … a final de cuentas, no era yo la que mas quería su compañía?

Llegamos a la entrada del hotel y nos encontramos con un inoportuno Howard que parecía prepararse para una especie de cena, pues llevaba dos copas de champaña y un chocolate en la parte trasera de su pantalón.

Así que el par de tortolo se resigno en llegar – dijo un muy entrometido Howard, con su característico tono irónico.

Eso no tiene nada que ver… lo único que hicimos fue pescar peces.

Así? Y donde están?

En el mar… tarado… es pesca deportiva… después de un rato los liberamos.

Mmm. Pues yo creo que fue bastante rato para solo pescar o no Luna?

Recién ahí me conecte un poco con la conversación, la verdad es que no tenia ganas de nada, no quería hacer nada, solo dormir dormir dormir, mi mente estaba tan colapsada que responder a una de las estúpidas (aunque a veces acertadas ) peguntas de Howard seria algo muy difícil. Sin otra alternativa más que fugarme del lugar, corrí a mi habitación en busca de un poco de soledad.

Mis piernas corrieron inmediatamente casi por impulso, era un tan frustrante la situación en que me había metido, sola, que… la verdad la única que podía sacarme de la situación era yo.

Pero… por que me aproblemo tanto por un simple beso…?

Después de todo… que es lo que realmente siento por kaoru?

Por que de solo pensar que se llegara a alejar de mi, me parte el corazón?

Podía escuchar a kaoru gritando mi nombre en la mitad del pasillo, su voz sonaba triste, desolada, pero por sobre todo, preocupada… sinceramente no era la voz de alguien que no estuviera preocupada, pero lo que me intrigaba era que se preocupara por mi. Ya había recorrido un largo tramo, kaoru no podría alcanzarme, seria rápido y fuerte, todo lo que quisiera, pero no podría alcanzarme.

La idea de refugiarme en mi cuarto ya no servía, de eso me di cuenta apenas pase frente a la puerta de esta, tanto kaoru como yo teníamos las llaves y todo esfuerzo hubiese sido en vano; ir donde las chicas… no, ella estaban en cuartos diferentes y seguramente estarían con los chicos, seria n error de mi parte entrometerme en sus vidas…. Kaoru no es tonto, el debe haber estado pensado lo mismo que yo, debo esconderme en un lugar donde no moleste, donde kaoru no pueda entrar ni encontrarme, pero donde? Donde?

El baño del hotel es muy amplio limpio y moderno, pero por sobre todo es un excelente lugar para refugiarme, aunque sea por el momento. Kaoru es un chico inteligente pero no creo que piense que estoy en un lugar como este, y aunque así fuera no podría entrar, es decir, es un baño de chicas, por favor…

Me miro al espejo y me sorprendo un poco de la imagen que se refleja frente a mi… mi cara no se muestra ni demacrada ni sucia, mucho menos cansada, pero me sorprendió ver unas lagrimas recorrer mi mejilla, cuando ni siquiera las había sentido, comencé a pensar en un motivo para mi tristeza y al dar con el las que fuero dos simples lagrimas comenzaron a convertirse en un verdadero torrente, estaba triste… y era por kaoru

Es que no puede ser tan tonta… todo este tiempo… cada vez que estaba junto a el, esa sensación de felicidad que sentía cada vez que me habla un poco de el, cuando se habría conmigo… cuando estaba conmigo. _ Amor_. La palabra que nunca pasó por mi mente y que nunca debía haber pasado.

Me meto en un cubico mientras mi llanto continua, mi mente trabaja a mil por hora y mi cuerpo no hace nada, como muerto. En esos instantes recordaba tantas cosas y todas me hacían llegar a la misma reflexión. _ Solo amigo_s. Seguramente kaoru no querría nada conmigo, es decir fue cosa de verlo después de aquel beso, su mirada perdida, realmente _ no le gusto._

Debí haberlo previsto, por su forma de ser, tan cerrado, tan alejado de todo, el es un tipo serio, no creo que le guste este tipo de cosas. _ Tonta._ Simplemente no me pude conformar con lo que conseguí de el, una linda y simple amistad, que no tenia nada de malo para ninguno de los dos. _Simplicidad._ Algo que debería haber sido suficiente, _ viniendo de kaoru._ _Resignación ._Pero no ahí iba yo queriendo ser algo mas. _ Tonta._

… pero aun así, con todo eso, hay cosas que no me cuadran

Por que kaoru se comporta de forma diferente cuando esta conmigo?

Por que cada vez que me comporto de manera extraña o estoy triste, el es el primero en notarlo?

Por que ahora que huyo de el... el me sigue?

_Quizás… aun haya esperanzas_

Me preparo mentalmente para afrontar todos mis problemas… jugarlo a todo es arriesga, y aunque no estoy lista para perder, debo intentarlo. Estos sentimientos. Debo decirle todo lo que siento… debo hacerle notar que yo lo quiero, que yo lo anhelo… que yo lo amo.

Siento que alguien entra en el baño. Como si realmente me importara. Trato de calmar los latidos de mi corazón, que inconscientemente son cada vez más fuerte. Mi mente un poco mas tranquila, ahora idea maneras de volver a hablar con kaoru, algo difícil, sabiendo la manera en que lo deje solo con Howard.

Una voz masculina pronuncia mi nombre. Es kaoru.

_Rayos! _Aun no estoy prepara para decirle todo lo que tengo que decirle! Como puede adivinar tan fácilmente mis pensamientos y seguirme hasta el lugar donde se supone, no debía seguirme. Es inevitable, el me conoce.

Al no encontrar respuesta a su llamado, kaoru, una tras otra va derribando las puertas de cada cubículo, un estruendo se acerca. Esta al lado mío. Me preparo para el ensordecedor ruido que debería hacer la puerta al abrirse, mas lo único que escucho es un chirrido.

Con que aquí estabas, dejaste la puerta abierta

Kaoru… tu…como

Inconscientemente unas lágrimas caen por mi retina y se deslizan por mis mejillas. Los sentimientos revuelan en mí, provocándome un mar de sensaciones.

Por que lloras, Luna?- su mirada evocaba una preocupación bastante clara

Ah… yo… no lo se

Me preocupe mucho cuando te fuiste sin decir nada

…

Vamos que te pasa- era clara mente una pregunta que no debería evitar, y seguramente kaoru se encargaría de ello, tratándome con la mirada mas insiste que haya podido soportar en mi vida, reuní un poco de valor…

Kaoru te desagrado que te besara?

Rayos, creo que esto no va bien mi estúpida pregunta izo que kaoru adoptara una postura desconcertada, claramente no era algo que se espera. Mientras pienso como seguir mi fracasado inicio de declaración el ambiente se va tornando cada vez más frio.

Luna a caso te desagradaría que yo te besara?

Kaoru responde con otra pegunta sin previo aviso, veo que ahora es mi turno de parecer desconcertada, aunque pensándolo bien no creo que sea desagradable que kaoru me besar, aunque por otra parte seria algo muy raro, pero de todas formas me parece que…

Todos mis pensamientos fueron cortados en el preciso instante en que kaoru poso sus labios sobre los míos, lo inesperado de su reacción logro que no pudiera oponer resistencia, pasando rápidamente de un simple roce entre nuestro labios a un beso mas apasionado.

Su lengua se adentraba en mi boca rozando con todo mi paladar para luego jugar con mi la mia, profundizando cada vez mas, produciendo en mi ya no un mar, un verdadero océano de pensamientos y sensaciones todo mezclado en un gran torbellino que se volvió mas intenso, con cada caricia que kaoru me regala; primero sus manos habían estado sujetando mis mejillas, evitando que me moviera, pero luego las deslizo por todo mi torso, aferrándose a mi cintura.

Para cuando acabo el beso, definitivamente yo ya no me encontraba en este planeta. Mi mente había viajado miles de kilómetros y se había perdido en el espacio para volver solo cuando kaoru preciso correcto hablar.

Luna… aun crees que besarte se me izo desagradable, es por eso que estabas tan triste… Luna… tu eres la única chica a la que he besado y créeme no me arrepiento de ello.

Pero kaoru tu... no tienes novia?

Yo?... claro que no y si tuviera una esa seguramente… serias tu.

Eso es una declaración? UNA DECLARACION! Kaoru se me acaba de declarar (N/A: no es mi intención cortar con el momento romántico, pero después de ese beso, que es lo que esperaban! ¬¬) creo que ahora todo esta mas que claro para mi, pero debo dejárselo claro a el.

Kaoru

Dime Luna

Yo..

Si

Yoo te

Yo te que…

Kaoru YO TE AMO!

Una sonrisa, la sonrisa mas perfecta que en me vida allá podido ver, la respuesta a todos mis pesares.

Luna… yo también te amo.

P.O.V normal.

Ambos chicos volvieron a su habitación, cada uno teniendo en la mente al otro, ahora mas seguros de si mismos, sabiendo que la persona que aman corresponde a sus sentimientos.

Esta seria la noche mas tranquila y feliz en sus vida, después de todo mañana deberían volver a la colonia, una larga historia acaba de comenzar para ellos dos, el futuro les tiene designada una promesa y mas temprano que tarde se encargara de cumplirla.

Después de todo… no fui mala idea venir a la playa.

**Aaahhhhhh! Al fin termine… mi dedicación para este tipo de cosas ha ido disminuyendo… en el cole que lee este libro que escribe esto, has aquello otro. Una lata… a fin de cuentas la historia no termino como había planeado en un principio cuando la comencé n.n … (creo que se noto ¬¬) pero en fin n.n mejor así…**

**Ahora solo me queda espera unos lindos rewisss y ver los comentarios**

**(iner kao: critíquenla duramente, se lo merece! ¬¬)**

**Etto… espero que le haya gustado y arigatou!**

30


End file.
